fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Resolve
The Entertainment Workshop.Inc - for short (TEW) TEW 1= The Man also knows as Jason Resolve part of Resolve family, makes his appearance in The Entertainment Workshop, seen in previous stories like Slick's and other's, he gets a job at The Entertainment Workshop... Minigames Seen In On Night 3 Minigame, Jason Resolve in his regular clothe's, is seen standing by the door, greeting every children, as every child smile's, one child doesn't, He is seen taking the child in the back, then after running up to you and killing [[Frodo The Bunny|''Frodo The Bunny]]' 'after the minigame end's with crying heard... On 'Night 4 Minigame, ''Jason Resolve'' in his ''The Man'' costume aka you play as him on Night 4, when he walk's into the kitchen, his son is seen comign toward's him with a Freddy Mask, Jason dodges resorting his son head getting smahed against the wall, and the Freddy Head fall's on his Son's head, cauing the Head locks to trigger killing your son, however when the Minigame end's his son is seen in Mutated Freddy... Trivia Jason's behaviour is sort of like William's but more crazier, into him... Jason is the only person in the Resolve family, who does not eat in the morning... Behaviour He sometimes gets mad at everything, and sometime wants it all to burn, when you play as this character |-|TEW 2= The Man also knows as '''Jason Resolve part of Resolve family, makes his appearance in The Entertainment Workshop, seen in previous stories like Slick's and other's, he gets a job at The Entertainment Workshop... Minigames Seen In On Night 3 Minigame, Jason Resolve ''is a teen, and as he walk;s around the room, there is a hole in his room, leading outside, when he goes outside, he fall's down in the flower's, where the cactus was, and begin's to see, a kid getting beat up.... On Night 5 Minigame, ''The Man run's around corner's, and corner's and into room's where his plushie's, he run's to the elevator, and [[Withered Janie Fluff|''Withered Janie Fluff]], is seen waiting there and as you back into a corner, a axe is lying on the floor, he call's his friend, but the robot get's closer, and the 'Minigame' end's. On 'Night 6 Minigame, ''Jason'' is seen throwing up, more than once, until some blood comes out his mouth, ending the ''Minigame.'' Trivia A poster on the wall show's Tew's picture, this is possibly Time Travel that the Old Man on Corner 34 was talking about... Behaviour He behaves well, but when his plushies go missing, his obeying skill's leave the window.... |-|TEW 3= The Man also knows as '''Jason Resolve part of Resolve family, makes his appearance in The Entertainment Workshop, seen in previous stories like Slick's and other's, he gets a job at The Entertainment Workshop... Minigames Seen In He is only seen in one Minigame if you click the left hall paper's the Minigame will pop up only showing him switch to The Man every 2 seconds, before him fading into a Crazy Look// Trivia None Behavior lol you thought...same behaviour.. |-|TEW 4= The Man also knows as Jason Resolve part of Resolve family, makes his appearance in The Entertainment Workshop, seen in previous stories like Slick's and other's, he gets a job at The Entertainment Workshop... Minigames Seen In On Night 1 Minigame, he is seen in his regular suit, looking in the mirror crazily, while whisper's are heard, the scene switch'es to him in his The Man costume dancing in a abandoned location ending the Minigame.. On Night 2 Minigame, he is seen looking in the mirror, while on the wall some word's appear saying, Get in the Tro Tro Suit, the scene then again switch'es to him dancing in abandoned location with a walking cane, but outside you can see his Daughter Mini Resolve older possible a teen/adult, standing in the window with a gun ending the minigame.. on Night 7 Minigame, he is seen dancing in the location known as Fred's, in his the man suit, when his daughter shoot's him in the back presuming her father is dead, she get's on the phone, The man then crawl's into a storage room, climbing into the Tro Tro Suit, while he's in there, his back hurt's, and the blood get's on the wire's, Locking him in the suit, as metal crawl's up his spine and organ's killing for good...... Trivia As he is crazy, some say he pretends... Behaviour Crazy Person, and Old Skool Dancer... __NOEDITSECTION__